Save the Rain Forest Or Else
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. After the battle with Periko, Brago find himself and Sherry kidnapped by hippies. Why? Because he destroyed the Rain Forest. Please R&R.


A/N: I got the idea for this morning, I realized that battle with Pokkeiro was in the Brazilian Rain Forest... which they partially destroyed. I thought "Isn't that kind of illegal? Especially without a permit" and this story popped into my head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't hate hippies, I'm from San Francisco CA where hippies are common. In fact I've been Height and Asbury many times. In conclusion, I make fun of Hippies for comedic purposes...

Brago: Um... Emma... the disclaimer.

Me: Oh... um... I don't own Zatch Bell... sorry.

Save the Rain Forest… Or Else!

By Emma Iveli

Brago was carrying Sherry on his back, after the win against Pokkeiro and Periko. After not sleeping for three nights and the battle Sherry developed a fever. Brago was looking for her butler… Jee… Jeeves? Alfred…? whatever the guy's name was. However he was not expecting to ambushed by… by… hippies? That's right hippies. Two very angry hippies, one of male and the other female.

"Excuse me!" said Brago, "Let me though now!"

"No, Man! You destroyed that rainforest… and now you must pay man…" said the male hippy.

"I'm like Moon Beam and this is Free Bird… you like destroyed the rainforest in fell swoop You should like pay for what you did." Said the female hippy named Moon Beam.

Brago was angry… why of all times did he have to be stopped by two hippies… but two American hippies, last time he checked he in Brazil.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do?" asked Brago.

The next thing he knew he was tied up in some weird camp while Sherry on a bed. Why was he tied up? Oh yeah Sherry was sick… if she wasn't sick then she's probally tied up along with him.

"Stupid forest… stupid Sherry being sick… stupid hippies…" mumbled Brago.

"Man now it time for you to pay up…" said Free Bird.

He took out a movie reel… he began to put on a movie called "The Rain Forest and You" after about 20 minutes of hell (which he passed by repeatedly banging his head against the ground) Free Bird said to him "You look man your going to pay up… by what you saw in the film man shows you how important the rain forest is man."

"Why should I care about this stupid rainforest… I'm not from this world…" said Brago.

"Man what do you mean?" asked Free Bird.

"I'm a demon from another world called a mamodo." said Brago.

"Whoa man… your blowing my mind right now…" said Free Bird.

"so can you let me go?" asked Brago.

"No man you have to like face you punishment…" said Free Bird.

Free Bird forced Brago to replant all the trees he destroyed… while Free Bird used a cattle prod on him.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Brago.

"Well man… we would try to pacify you… but we're out of our special brownies…" said Free Bird.

"Oookay..." said Brago.

He got to where Periko was still stuck in the ground.

"Haven't you gotten up yet?" asked Brago.

"Uhhh…" was the response he got from the former bookkeeper.

He looked around and saw Free Bird was staring at his hands he took his shovel and buried him. Then he walked away from the spot while whistling innocently.

Finally hours later he planted all the trees he had to plant.

"Can I go now and have my bookkeeper back?" asked Brago.

"What man?" said Free Bird.

"Um…" said Brago then he took out a dictionary called "Hippy to English Dictionary"

"Can I have my fine lady back now so we can get on for peacefully groovy thing so I can be king of my world?" asked Brago.

"Sure man, you can have your find lady back…" said Free Bird.

Free Bird managed to lead Brago back to the hippy camp where Brago got Sherry. Since they defeated the mamodo, they got back to Rio de Janeiro. They got to a beach where he found Jee in a Hawaiian shirt and Speedo dancing with three beautiful women… there was an awkward silence.

"Um…" said Brago.

"Yeah…" said Jee.

"I think I'm going to the hotel room… and call a doctor…" said Brago.

"I'll be back soon…" said Jee, "Master Brago…"

"What?" asked Brago.

"Please don't tell Miss Sherry I've been partying again while you've been having you battle…" said Jee.

"Whatever…" said Brago.

The End.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
